1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of separating and analysing slightly volatile cations and anions contained in a sample immediately and simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous control laboratories, of which laboratories which analyse domestic water can be cited as an example although there are others too, are keen to have simple and rapid methods of analysing samples immediately, without the need for preparations beforehand or adjustments during analysis.
So far, specialists have failed to come up with methods of a nature that will satisfy these various requirements yet produce accurate and comprehensive results.